Freak from another multiverse
by Neon dagger
Summary: Doc.Oc finally makes something that might just be able to kill the spider but due to his compainions intervention it ends up in another universe this fanfiction is going to be odd
1. Chapter 1

Freak from another multiverse

I own none of marvel or DC

Creation of the freak

smiled down at his creation it was finally taking a more human like form his new weapon was finally maturing to a useable level…the twisted doctor wasn't expecting the human DNA all be it spider human to slow the growth of his experiment to 3 months but it was finally ready for legitimate tests.

A crash and a specific alarm ran interrupting him before he could continue his thoughts before his door was bashed in by none other than Kravin who was fighting yet another odd beast which he had brought with him for "entertainment" however the bashing of the door triggered the doctor's research protection protocol.

This consisted of all subjects being put in a titanium capsule this included the bug control experiment otherwise known as his latest experiment.

Kravin wrestled the beast through Doc. Oc's lab tearing apart everything in their path before they crashed into the capsule that contained the hybrid making it roll across the floor causing to try and rush over and attempt to grab his creation but all he managed to do was get tangled in the mass of Kravin and his prey causing even more destruction in the lab smashing the controls to the teleporter which began to malfunction do to the damage done opening up a portal to an unknown location sucking in the capsule, all the loose papers in the room, and the beast followed while and Kravin held on to the nearest equipment to stay in place before the teleporter exploded closing the portal and wounding both Kravin and the disturbed doctor.

In the DC universe

Gotham city was on a panic because a portal appeared dropped a capsule and an unknown species of big cat and exploded stranding its passengers inside the city.

Batman soon arrived and managed to knock the animal out although it took almost all of his knockout bombs and a few well aimed batarangs but now the capsule and the papers blowing around held his attention so after gathering the few papers that came through the bat stalked towards the capsule keeping an eye on the crowd that the cops were keeping at bay, although that didn't stop them from taking pictures of the bat, capsule, or the beast.

Batman then made a call to Superman after all it was better to be safe than sorry after all and after a minute the man of steel was there in all his glory.

Batman signaled for him to come closer "Superman we need to move the pod and this creature out of here before we mess with either." Superman nodded and picked up both before flying off to the justice league base Batman got to his car and went to the bat cave before getting in to the bat jet and flew to the base as well.

At the leagues base of operations

The bat and the man of steel had called the rest of the league and once they all were there minus aqua man due to political problems within Atlantis Superman then moved the pod to a containment area and he stayed in the room in case whatever was in the pod attacked while the rest watched through a window to see what was going on inside and once everyone was in place the computer began the operations of opening the pod.

The pod once opened began to spew out a white, black and red liquid which began pooling in front of said pod Green arrow was the first to speak "whatever that was it is mush now." Superman pressed the intercom button on his side of the glass "Do you think that it was killed during the teleportation?"

Batman shook his head and replied "No the other creature that came through was fine…whatever it is naturally like that." the bat was going to continue but he noticed and Superman heard the puddle move, it was molding itself towards Superman before suddenly lunging at him and quickly covering him before he could react.

The rest of the league watched as Superman began to change but as quickly as the creature had attacked it dripped off of the man of steel and slid into a corner leaving Superman panting slightly and confused as to what was going on and why memories that weren't his were suddenly rammed into his head.

The slime began forming a somewhat humanoid looking body (Look up toxin except with white legs and hands with a black spider on his chest and back and his face is like anti venom) the creature remained huddled in the corner and waited for something to happen Superman once again pressed on the intercom button "It doesn't have any intention to harm anyone but it is confused and has no idea where it is and what is going on and considering that it crammed 3 months' worth of memories into my head I think it is young.

Batman looked at the creature then back at Superman "Does it speak?" Superman shook his head.

"It doesn't know how to although it could learn given time although it does know one thing for certain it was made to be a weapon a killer." replied Superman looking at the creature.

and cut


	2. Chapter 2

Freak from another multiverse

I own none of marvel or DC

Recap

"It doesn't know how to although it could learn given time although it does know one thing for certain it was made to be a weapon a killer." replied Superman looking at the creature.

Currently

Batman was looking at the creature through the glass before pressing the intercom again "I am coming in Superman make sure it doesn't bolt for the door." and with that the bat walked to the examination rooms door and after a moment he entered closing the door behind him.

The creature backed further into the corner and as Batman approached and pulled out a cotton swab and a tube but as soon as he reached to take a sample the creature formed spikes which resembled bones and these protrusions blocked the bat effectively and whenever he moved the spines moved with.

Flash saw this as a good time to crack a joke so he pressed the intercom button "It doesn't seem to like you bats." Batman's face tightened a little with a frown but he backed up and the spines disappeared into the mass.

The creature followed his movement with its head the large red eyes giving away nothing as batman moved to Superman and spoke "I have a theory I think that it can sense our intentions so superman if you would be so kind please get closer to it."

Superman moved closer and once he was two feet away he reached out and after a moment the creature mimicked him only with a much less steady hand.

Once the two touched the creature began to once again ooze onto the man of steel this time much slower more controlled it soon covered him except the top half of his head.

Not five seconds later a sharp toothed mouth grew in and after a moment superman spoke but now his voice carried an echoing hiss "It says that it has a better grasp of bonding …its also absorbing knowledge from me."

Suddenly Superman twitched and his voice took on a more childlike tone "We not speak good yet…we learn fast speak good soon...sorry didn't mean to interrupt."

Another slight twitch followed the end of the sentence suddenly the door to the viewing room opened and Aquaman entered the room "Apologies for being late I was settling a family matter and…Superman what is that sludge clinging to you?!"

Everyone jumped back as said 'sludge formed a claw and swung at the glass of the viewing deck putting a massive scratch in it.

"I am not sludge I am alive." growled the symbiote-human hybrid angrily as it stretched to the glass and formed a set of eyes and looked directly at Aquaman.

Aquaman feeling slightly weirded out pressed the com button and said hesitantly "I am sorry." the symbiote pulled back and returned to Superman.

The hybrid then slid off of Superman before forming massing upon himself before taking the shape of a male child no older than 10 before the outer layer of the symbiote began changing looking more and more like slightly tanned skin as the seconds passed then hair formed then proper appendages like none clawed fingers and toes and finally facial features and within a minute the justice league had an unassuming child in the middle of an interrogation room.

The child blinked slowly and awkwardly as they were his first before speaking "Why am I here?"

Batman was the first to speak "What do you mean?" the symbiote child brought a hand to his head before replying.

"My…I don't feel like I am where I am supposed, to be out of place." the words whispered out as the child pulled its hand back and stared at it as he allowed it to take its more claw like form before it changed back and his form grew becoming more aged/changed in appearance be it hair, skin tone, and height before stopping as he approached late teens.

Batman chose that moment to speak "What are you doing?" the symbiote looked at him a bit of annoyance it its gaze.

"I am looking for a form like yours…something that wouldn't make people stare like you are." stated the symbiote as its form began changing again this time taking on the form an adult before settling on a slightly imposing form which stood at 8ft with black hair, pale skin, and deep sickly green eyes.

After another second the symbiote form changed to a mix of the child and teen form before admiring the form seemingly content as a small smile appeared on his face.

The hybrid turned to batman suddenly a curious look on his face "What were you trying to do earlier?"

Batman stepped slightly closer before talking "I was attempting to get a sample from you so I could figure out what you are."

The symbiote held out his wanting to look at the empty vial Batman cautiously passed the vial to the creature whom began examining said vial as soon as it was in his hands playing with and sometimes taking it into its body before expelling it back into its hand.

The symbiote looked back up to batman "You don't need much do you?" the Bat shook his head and watched as the hybrid's finger dripped into the vial before disconnecting and the finger reformed before handing the vial back to batman the bat pardoned himself to examine the sample.

Green arrow spoke up "We need a name for you…something cool." everyone looked at him disbelievingly minus the hybrid whom gained a curious look and began coming up with names.

The group collectively turned back to the creature only to be greeted by a slightly excited and curious face before he spoke "I desire a name."

Suddenly the symbiote gained a smile and spoke again "Entropy… I like this name."

The league members who were there gave worried looks to the symbiote before flash spoke "That might work for your original form but what will your name be when you're like you are currently?"

The now named Entropy lost his smile and went back into a thinking posse.

And cut

review/ pm for civilian name for oc


End file.
